


Déjà Vu

by ThePeriwinklePrincess



Series: Autocomplete [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess
Summary: Jon and Daenerys, after a long day of shoot, stand at the Dragonpit and have a heart to heart. Reincarnation AU, sort of? Sad but with a cheerful and sappy ending.Non-chronological sequel to Autocomplete.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Autocomplete [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853842
Comments: 28
Kudos: 74





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So many of you wanted me to continue my previous story, so here I am. But it's not a chronological one. I'm thinking of continuing this as a drabble series if everyone wants more of this. This one's not as fluffy as the first one, but not too sad either, I promise. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The sun is dipping into the ocean, and Old King’s Landing is awash with brilliant hues of rose and orange. The broken pillars of the Dragonpit stand tall and grey, like alert sentry watching over the ancient city since the dawn of time.

Today’s shoot has been a grueling and intense one. He has had to sit for hair and makeup at 2AM and the cameras had started rolling since the crack of dawn. The Dragonpit meeting was a crucial part of the plot. _Everything has to be perfect_ , their frazzled, sleep-deprived director had kept on saying over and over, like a mantra. And everything was. The dialogues, the acting, the costumes, the production—it was flawless. It’s going to look brilliant on screen, Jon thinks, pride swelling up inside him.

Nevertheless, he was glad it was over. Gods, he could sleep for days. His cast and crew, however, had other plans. They were going to explore the old city, sampling the nightlife and the remains of the Red Keep and the Great Sept, both of which were rumored to be haunted. Jon had made futile efforts to wiggle out of the plans, in his defense.

They were all meeting in front of Baelor’s statue in a couple of hours. The smart thing to do would be to go to his van and take a nap right now. It was what he intended to do. Yet, here he was, wandering around the ruins of a pit that was fabled to house dragons once upon a time.

Even dilapidated, the Dragonpit was an imposing structure. The arena was mostly gone, the pillars were crumbling. Still, upon entering the pit, it seemed entirely possible that there was a time when dragons roamed the skies and gods and giants walked the earth.

Jon had never been here before, yet he felt an odd sense of familiarity, walking around aimlessly as the darkness settled in. The air inside the pit was hot and stifling, heavy with dust and thousands of years worth of stories. _Don’t go_ , something whispered in the air. Or maybe it was just the leaves rustling. It was like his feet carried him on their own accord, retracing old steps. Which was strange to say at the least, because this was the first time he’s been here.

That’s how he finds Daenerys, standing in front of a pillar, gently caressing the faded inscriptions on the stone surface.

She must have heard his footsteps, for she turns around even before he says anything. It almost takes his breath away, how stunning she looks. Her features are illuminated by the dying sunlight, the same light that puts a soft gold tinge in her silver hair. There’s a haunted and faraway look in her usually sparkling violet eyes, and Jon has the sudden urge to take her in his arms and kiss her sadness away, just like the old days—

Huh? What old days? He’s never kissed Daenerys Taragaryen before. Why was he even thinking about kissing her? She’s just a co-worker and a friend, a very good one at that. He’s not about to ruin all that by getting ideas in his head about kissing her.

She doesn’t say anything, and neither does he. The din of the traffic outside has suddenly stopped. It’s like they’ve been transported to a different world—a world where they had fought beside each other and then against each other.

Somehow, Jon was sure they had both lost at the end.

A bat screeches overhead, loudly flapping its wings as it takes flight. Dany shrieks. Jon laughs. The spell is broken.

“So, uh, you coming out tonight?” Jon enquires.

“Of course.” Dany nods. “I’d never miss a chance to see a ghost.”

Jon chuckles.

“Have you ever been here?” Dany questions.

“Nope. I’ve been to New King’s Landing before, quite a lot of times. But I’ve never been to the old part of the city.”

“Same. But there’s something about this place. I don’t know, it’s not exactly memories. More like, a feeling of a memory. Like trying to remember a dream you’ve long forgotten, like—“

“A déjà vu” Jon promptly says. Could it be, that she was experiencing the exact same thing he was?

“Exactly.” Dany murmers. “Which is so weird, because this is the first time that I’m here.”

“You know what I think?” Jon shrugs. “We’ve become way too immersed in our characters.”

“Maybe.” Dany doesn’t look very convinced. She looks around, a strange, sad look on her face. “They were here. The Dragon Queen, the Bastard Prince and everyone else.”

“You know it’s all just a legend, right?”

“Oh come on!” Dany huffs, bumping her shoulder against his. “Where’s your imagination, Jon Snow? To think, they could’ve stood right where we are standing now! And all that for what? Even their names didn’t survive.”

“But their stories did.” Jon offers wisely. “Through centuries, and now through us.”

“Is that why we are doing all this?” Dany smiles. “For posterity?”

Jon doesn’t smile back.“What do you think they were like?” he whispers.

“They fought fiercely and bravely through the Long Night, so they must have been noble.” Dany answers quietly, somehow looking at him and through him at the same time. “All the stories describe the Dragon Queen as beautiful and powerful, a true hero. But I think she was lonely, like all heroes are. So was the Bastard Prince. I imagine they were a bit sad too, yes, they must’ve been sad.”

“They must have been happy when they found each other.” Jon muses.

“Yes, only for him to betray her.” Dany looks away from him, gazing into the distance. “A knife in the heart. How poetic” She sighs.

There’s a fleeting wisp of a feeling, something like guilt, that twists inside Jon. Suddenly, he wants to weep.

Dany wraps her arms around herself, hugging her own body. “I don’t like this place anymore.” She says in a small voice. “Let’s just go.”

Jon couldn’t agree more. Together, they start walking towards the exit. The Dragonpit of yore looms behind them, the sad, silent relic of a distant and crumbling past. Some things are better left behind, Jon thinks, though he has no idea what it is exactly that they’re leaving. He’s better off not knowing, he decides.

“Hey Jon?” Dany asks once they’re outside, back into the comfortable bustle of traffic and bright city lights. “What do you think happened to them? The Dragon Queen and the Bastard Prince? Do you think they are in peace?”

Jon looks back at the pit, somewhat wistful. “I think wherever they are, they’re happy. Because they found each other again.”

“That is really sweet of you Jon, but how can you be so sure?” Dany prods. Her eyes have gotten back their usual brightness, Jon notices.

“I’m not.” He shrugs. “It’s just a hunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this story? What could have been done better? Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts in the comments. (Please. Your kind words clear my skin and water my crops.)


End file.
